Усаги выбирает профессию
by daphneza
Summary: Усаги пора уже определиться...


— Усаги, тебе через пару лет оканчивать школу. Ты уже определилась со своей будущей профессией, — неожиданно спросила мама. Усаги аж подавилась от удивления:

— Ты фо мам, — сказала она, откашлявшись и продолжив жевать. — Ефо шелых фри хова.

— Ну, смотри, — ответила мама, убирая со стола.

И так повторялось каждый год, пока…

— УСАГИ, ТВОЮ МАТЬ, ТЕБЕ В ЭТОМ ГОДУ ПОСТУПАТЬ. ТЫ ОПРЕДЕЛИЛАСЬ? — раздался ранним утром крик в комнате, где до этого царила полная тишина.

— Мааам, ну, зачем так громко, — проныла девушка и спряталась под одеяло с головой. Но женщина, нарушившая ее покой явно не собиралась отступать.

— А ну вставай, засоня. Профессии по пролеживанию кровати нет, я тебя уверяю.

С этими словами она в буквальном смысле вытряхнула Усаги из кровати, та могла лишь обиженно ей ответить:

— Нет, эхх…

— Тебя это вообще не волнует? — не унималась мать. — Ты хоть прикидывала, куда тебя могут взять с такими баллами за экзамен? Мицуно наверняка уже подала документы.

— Ее уже приняли, — тихо проговорила Усаги. А что она еще могла сказать? Мол, мам, у тебя такая раздолбайская дочь, что она просто не знает, куда ей приткнуться? Что все профориентационные тесты говорят, что она в принципе не хочет работать? Куда уж ей до Ами, которая в принципе поступала в вуз по его же приглашению.

— Эхх, ну куда-нибудь же меня возьмут, — только и оставалось ей промямлить.

Женщина лишь раздраженно взмахнула руками и вынесла вердикт:

— У тебя есть время до вечера! Если не выберешь, можешь не возвращаться.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Усаги и по своему обыкновению залилась слезами. «Все будет хорошо, ты справишься с этим плевым делом!»- успокаивала она себя. «Надо позвонить Мамору!»

Подумано — сделано. Усаги вызывает абонента, что у нее уже давно на быстром наборе:

— Мамо-чан, привет. Меня тут мама собирается из дома выгнать. Можно я у тебя если что перекантуюсь? Недолго. Надеюсь.

— Если что? Уса, ты опять что-то натворила?

— Нет, я наоборот ничего не делала.

— Но твоя мама обычно наказывает тебя за дело.

— Я должна была давно определиться с выбором профессии, но не сделала это.

— Что? То есть ты не только не подала документы, так еще и не решила, куда их будешь подавать?

Голос Мамору звучал так строго, что на некоторое время Усаги оторопела. «Уж если даже он повышает на меня голос, значит и правда с этим нужно что-то делать, » — задумалась девушка.

— Уса, ты там еще жива?

— Да, — опомнилась Оданго. — Мамо-чан, ты можешь мне в этом помочь? Ну, пожааааалуйста!

— Хорошо, Уса, только не реви. Встретимся через полчаса в кафе, что около твоего дома.

— Спасибо.

Усаги же, как истинная леди, не забыла опоздать на четверть часа. К ее удивлению Мамору в кафе еще не было. В ошарашенном состоянии она заняла свободный столик и заказала клубничное мороженное. «Где же он?» озадачилась девушка. Однако парень более не заставил себя ждать, появившись в дверях. Усу он заметил сразу же. Только она делает себе такую безумную прическу.

— Привет, Уса, — поздоровался он, поцеловав девушку в щеку. — Ты что-то рано. Я думал ты где-то на час опоздаешь.

— Что? — обиделась Оданго. — Ты плохо обо мне думаешь! Я пришла вовремя, а ты опоздал! Это крайне неуважительно по отношению к своей девушке!

«И неважно, что сама я пришла не к назначенному времени, » — мысленно закончила про себя Усаги.

— Да ладно тебе, — решил успокоить девушку Мамору. — Рано или поздно это должно было произойти. Но мы тут собрались по другому вопросу. Скажи, кем ты мечтала стать в детстве?

— Вечно ты переводишь тему! — огрызнулась Усаги, но быстро же забыла причину своей обиды, ибо мысленно удалилась в прошлое, вспоминая беззаботные годы. — Я мечтала стать певицей! И актрисой! И дегустатором пирожных!

— Из всего реально последнее, — подытожил парень. — Но тебя туда не возьмут.

— Почему?

— Там необходимо кулинарное образование и большой и ТЯЖЕЛЫЙ опыт работы, — ответил ей Мамору, намеренно выделив часть, ибо со своей неуклюжестью Усаги бы и из посудомойщиц выгнали, но сказать это девушке в лицо все равно, что надеть себе на шею веревку и встать на табурет.

— Не, на такое я не согласна, — ожидаемо ответила Уса. — Но что мне тогда делать?

Мамору достал из сумки стопку листов.

— Я распечатал перечни специальностей вузов, что находятся в Токио. Тут также указаны проходные баллы. Так будет легче выбрать.

Усаги расплылась в улыбке.

— Мамо-чан, ты такой милый, позаботился обо мне заранее, — залепетала девушка, но, взяв в руки бумагу, в ужасе отпрянула. — ТУТ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО! Мамору, я дочитать-то это до вечера не успею, не то что выбрать!

— Ты можешь отсеять лишнее, — спокойно ответил ей парень. - То, куда ты точно не пойдешь.

— Где не надо ходить на учебу? — наивно спросила Уса, озадаченно оглядывая список, надеясь увидеть заветные слова.

— Везде надо, — угрюмо ответил ей Мамору, в очередной раз удостоверившийся в безответственности девушки. — У меня есть выход. Точнее, мне больше ничего не остается, как поступить наподобие твоей мамы.

Усаги испуганно затихла, предчувствуя что-то нехорошее. Обстановка стала напряженной.

— Если ты до вечера не определишься со своим будущим, то мы расстаемся.

Девушка не поверила своим ушам.

— Мамору! — взвыла она и начала во всю реветь. — Так нельзя!

— Можно, — сердито ответил ей парень. — Мне не нужна жена-бездельница.

Он не стал ожидать дальнейших реплик девушки, расплатился и ушел, оставив Усаги одну на перепутье.

— Жизнь издевается надо мной! — начала кричать девушка на все кафе. Спустя некоторое время ее выдворили и оттуда. В полной безысходности Оданго побрела, куда глаза глядят. «Что со мной не так?» — размышляла она. — «Неужели из-за такой мелочи расстаются? А как же Чибиуса!»

— Эй, привет, — раздался знакомый голос. — С тобой все в порядке?

Усаги подняла заплаканные глаза и увидела озабоченное лицо Мицуно.

— Ами, я так рада тебя видеть, — еле-еле проговорила она.

— Я вижу, как ты рада, — ответила ей девушка. — Рассказывай, что с тобой случилось.

Усаги вкратце пересказала ей события дня, после чего Ами подвела итог:

— Ты и правда сама виновата. Нужно было позаботиться об этом заранее. Но я тебе помогу.

— Спасибо, Ами, ты моя спасительница!

— Подожди, рано еще наговаривать. У тебя остались распечатки Мамору?

— Да, — ответила Уса и достала из сумки листы, которые на автомате захватила с собой.

— Помнится, у тебя был очень низки балл.

Усаги понуро кивнула.

— Ладно, давай думать, куда тебя могут взять.

Спустя час Ами протянула своей подруге пару отобранных листов:

— Смотри, я выделила только те специальности, на которые не такой большой спрос. Выбирать, конечно, не из чего, но тут уже сама виновата — надо было учиться лучше.

— Хорошо, — радостно ответила Усаги, заметив, что таких пунктов всего три, и то по одной специальности, просто в разных вузах. — Спасибо тебе огромное, Ами.

— Не за что, — ответила подруга.

На той ноте они и распрощались.

«Хм, сейчас еще не поздно подать документы, » — подытожила Усаги и быстро помчалась оформлять документы. — «Мама и Мамору меня похвалят за такое усердие!»

Домой она вернулась только к вечеру. На пороге ее ждала мама:

— Надеюсь, ты вернулась не за тем, чтобы я тебя выгнала?

— Нет, я даже подала документы! — ответила ей Усаги со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

— А куда?

— Секрет! — пискнула Оданго и быстро ретировалась к себе в комнату, не забыв захватить с собой ужин. «Мамору должен узнать это первым!» — поставила она перед собой цель и нажала кнопку вызова на телефоне, выбрав заветный номер.

— Алло, Уса. Ты по делу звонишь?

— Да, Мамо-чан. Я выбрала и даже подала документы! — довольно ответила девушка.

— Молодец, и куда?

— На ядерную физику!

Тишина длилась пару минут.

— Мамо-чан, ты жив?

— Да, но судя по всему, ненадолго. И каким образом туда тебя занесло?

— Там самый маленький конкурс при поступлении. Я только туда и проходила по своим баллам. Но я буду стараться. Мамору, ты не рад, что твоя будущая жена решила взяться за ум?

— Безумно рад, учись на здоровье. НО РАБОТАТЬ Я ТЕБЯ НЕ ПУЩУ!

— Почему?

— А разве ты не хотела быть обычной домохозяйкой?

— Всегда. Ты же сам знаешь ответ.

— Мечты сбываются.


End file.
